¡Sorpresa!
by greenlilies
Summary: Ellos teatralmente me señalaron una caja que, extrañamente se movía. Trate de oler a ver que era, pero no podía, la caja apestaba a vampiro fue como si se hubieran restregado contra la caja. One-Shot


**Declaimer****: **todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, excepto la trama que es mìa

**Summary****: **Ellos teatralmente me señalaron una caja que, extrañamente se movía. Trate de oler a ver que era, pero no podía, la caja apestaba a vampiro fue como si se hubieran restregado contra la caja.

**Advertencia****: **en el fic, es el cumpleaños de Jacob, como no sé cuando es y si alguna lo sabe por favor decírmelo, lo voy a poner así. Y también tiene SPOILERS de Amanecer, quien no se lo haya leído, no puede leer este fic... pero ahora que me lo pregunto ¿quién no ha leído ya amanecer?

Regalo para mi amiga Melanie que espero que lo lea el día de su cumpleaños... así que ¡disfrútalo y feliz cumpleaños, Mel :p!

* * *

**¡Sorpresa!**

**Bella Pov**

El cumpleaños de Jacob debía de ser especial, pero por supuesto, al mejor estilo Alice, el no sabia nada de la fiesta. Renesmee – no Nessie, ¡Re-nes-mee! – indudablemente ayudaba con la fiesta para "su lobo favorito en todo el mundo". Ella era la que lo entretenía mientras nosotros arreglábamos la casa y comprábamos los regalos – a excepción de Rosalie y un poco Edward – Rose se había negado a darle algo a la "mascota", a lo que Jacob respondía que "así mejor, no tenia que bañarse siempre por oler a plástico Mattel **(1)**" palabras textuales.

Alice se sentía frustrada con la fiesta, ya que no podía organizarla como ella quería, la tenia que organizar a "ciegas" sin sus visiones, o como Emmett se burlaba "como la gente normal y no como una duendecilla psíquica anormal". Ella iba al centro comercial cada diez minutos (o lo que las ruedas del Porsche podían resistir) a ver si el regalo de Jacob era el mejor o no le iba a gustar, etc, etc... y un sin fin de excusas mas para poder salir de su frustración mental.

Jacob solo sabia que le íbamos a dar unos pequeños regalos sin nada de fiestas a la que organizar. Ya le habíamos mandado las invitaciones a la manada en Forks, además de que evitaran transformarse con Jacob, bueno, muy fácil ya que no había vampiros en Forks en los que transformarse, y tampoco en Alaska – que era donde estábamos, con los de Denali – así que, ellos venían de sorpresa. Edward y yo, ya habíamos pensado que le íbamos a regalar a Jake. Era el regalo perfecto para él, que nos haría felices tanto a nosotros como a Renesmee. Simplemente perfecto.

* * *

– ¡ahora sí, Jacob! ¡Vamos a tener una noche de machos! – Emmett había propuesto esto golpeando su puño contra la otra mano haciendo el sonido semejante de una piedra chocando contra otra, exactamente cuando Jacob se había llevado un muy grande (por no decir gigante) pedazo de comida a su boca, al momento que Emmett dijo eso, Jacob lo escupió todo, manchando el precioso mantel de Esme.

- ¿¡acaso estas loco!? –jadeo Jacob sorprendido – ¡no puedo ir a una "salida de machos" contigo! – hizo una seña de comillas al aire cuando pronuncio salida de machos. Emmett le frunció el seño y pensó... pasaron cinco segundos antes de escuchar las carcajadas de Alice en el piso de arriba y la voz molesta de mi esposo diciendo:

- ¡ni se te ocurra Emmett Cullen, Jasper y yo no vamos a participar en eso! – hubo una pausa en la que solo se escuchaba las mordidas de Jacob y las risitas ahogadas de Alice. Emmett puso cara de sastifacción y sonrió - eso tampoco, a Carlisle no lo podrás convencer, y si quieres que te deje de leer la mente, deberías no gritarlo – concluyo él reanudando la melodía de Renesmee que estaba tocando. Emmett refunfuño y desistió de la idea (a mi parecer) – ¿por qué estas diciendo el alfabeto griego al revés? – le pregunto confuso, ahora Alice si se estaba riendo bastante fuerte.

* * *

Seis horas después, los chicos (Edward y Carlisle incluidos) habían llegado de su "reunión secreta de machos" que habían tenido, arrastrados por Emmett literalmente. Cuando llegaron, nosotras no podíamos concebir la idea de que habían hecho.

Mi esposo, Carlisle y Jasper, venían como si hubieran ido al funeral de alguien y con extraños collares alrededor del cuello, con las caras inexpresivas y sus miradas continuamente se dirigían a Jacob y Emmett.

En cambio Emmett venia como si Rosalie y el se hubieran puesto a hacer _cositas_ durante todo un fin de semana y con un extraño dibujo en la camisa que antes no estaba allí, Jacob solamente estaba tratando de aguantar la risa. Cuando le íbamos a preguntar solo dijeron:

- no pregunten – en diferentes tonos, para después irse a hacer lo que hacen siempre.

Luego de esa peculiar entrada y de que Renesmee se lanzara encima de Jacob, logrando que el se tambaleara un poco (ella aparentaba de una niña de once) Edward y yo fuimos a donde teníamos guardado nuestro regalo especial para Jacob, lo único que nos faltaba era comprar una caja grande y una correa.

**Jacob pov**

Sabia que los Cullens me tenían preparado una fiesta, por supuesto, Eddie sabia que yo sabia, que ellos pensaban que yo no sabia sobre la fiesta – eso fue un mal juego de palabras – bueno, el caso es que yo sabia y Eddie también pero no le iba a decir a nadie más. Mandaban a Nessie para que me distrajera, para ellos poder organizar la estúpida fiesta, yo solo quería sentarme, comer una buena comida y ver la televisión con mi pequeña Nessie.

El problema es que los chupa sangre, todavía tenían esa actitud de "somos-vampiros-ricos-y-queremos-hacerle-una-superfiesta-a-un-licantropo" que odiaba, en algo me parecía a Bella y era en que no me gustaban las fiestas ni los regalos. Cuando Emmett me propuso salir a una "salida de machos" pensé. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele? ¿Acaso la barbie tenia que ver en todo esto? Negué con la cabeza, y seguí haciendotallándome la piel para quitarme este maldito tatuaje. Si, como lo oyeron Tatuaje, con mayúscula y todo.

Al parecer la aguja del demonio podía traspasar mi piel, los vampiros, por supuesto, no se lo podían hacer porque la humana que daba miedo – mas miedo que nosotros, estaba toda tatuada – se podría dar cuenta de algo y vendrían venir los locos justicieros de Italia. No sé porque me deje convencer de eso, además la horripilante humana me coqueteaba cada pinchazo que me daba.

Uhg.

Solo el tatuaje, era mas o menos aceptable, podía decirles que era alguna tradición lobuna **(2)**– si es que me creían – o algo así. Todo el camino me la pase pinchándome el tatuaje, que curiosamente parecía un lobo. ¡Que casualidad! Hasta en mis pensamientos el sarcasmo inunda mi mente.

Volviendo al presente, seguí tallándome el inservible tatuaje con una esponja de metal que conseguí debajo del lavamanos. Nada. Ni una mísera línea se quitaba. Ni una sola. Que buen día de cumpleaños, primero tenia que abandonar a Nessie para ir a la "salida de machos". Segundo, tenia un inútil tatuaje en el brazo con forma de lobo. Y tercera, creo que estoy escuchando a la manada acercándose.

- no se como lo hicieron y no quiero saberlo – les dije a la manada al bajar las escaleras, ellos me miraron felices (mas Seth que los otros). La manada se abalanzo sobre mí a darme un gran abrazo de autentica camadería. Billy no había podido ir estaba enfermo, Charlie y su nueva esposa Sue lo cuidaban, pero me mandaban saludos desde la Push.

Después de un "¡feliz cumpleaños!" Muy animado los Cullens habían puesto la comida maloliente según ellos, pero para nosotros y Nessie eran los mejores manjares para una fiesta que se pudo haber hecha.

Hicimos varias cosas, carreras. Ganadas por mí lógicamente, y no es por presumir pero, la barbie era un poco lenta en eso. Y muchas cosas mas, que me divirtieron mucho. Las chicas – Bella, la barbie, la duende, Emily, Kim, Leah (aunque un poco reacia) y Esme – conversaban sobre muchas cosas de chicas que me aburriría solo de contarlas.

La comida se acababa rápidamente, Esme iba y venia de la cocina cada hora. Nessie ya no comía, solo tomaba lo que Bella, Eddie y ella habían ido a cazar poco antes de las carreras. Los vampiros continuamente tenían cara de tener algo asqueroso debajo de sus pequeñas y perfectas narices**(3) **¡¿que se creen ellos?! ¿Qué nosotros tampoco podemos sentir su empalagoso olor? ¡Con su efluvio un heladero sé hacia rico!. Edward me miro feo por lo que estaba pensando pero, ¡y que! Era verdad, _no lo niegues chupa sangre... _él negó con la cabeza y se fue a besar a Bella uhg.

- ¡llego la hora de los regalos! – gritaron Bella y Rosalie sospechosamente felices, debían de estar tramando algo...

Los regalos fueron pasando. Sam y Emily unos CD's y las fotos de mi ahijada (se llamaba Coleen Uley, yo era orgullosamente su padrino) y de parte de toda la manada me regalaron... algo que no quiero decir por la salud mental de los lectores, lo único que diré (¿o pensé?) Fue que, después de que me lo dieran la risa de todos hizo que la casa retumbara un poco.

Ahora le tocaba a los Cullens, sin embargo sus caras no me deparaban nada bueno...

- ¡este es el regalo de Jasper y mío, Jacob! – la duendecilla me extendió un libro "como reconstruir un motor de [inserte aquí marca de auto]" me encanto el regalo, les di las gracias a la duendecillo y Jasper.

Luego el Doc y Esme me entregaron una llave mecánica, que me había gustado en cuanto la vi en la convención de Ferrari hace unos meses, les volví a dar las gracias y me voltee hacia Rosalie y Emmett.

Ellos me sonrieron inocentemente y me entregaron otro libro, pero este decía: "ahora sacando las pulgas y garrapatas de tu mascota no es tan difícil" y un plato de agua para perros que decía "Jake" todos se empezaron a reír de mi cara de estupefacción.

¿Acaso no te gusta Jake? – me pregunto inocentemente triste la barbie. ¡Diablos! Era buena actriz, si no supiera que ella me odia como yo la odio me creería esto. Emmett era el que más se reía entre todos – apenas vimos esto en la tienda de animales, pensamos en ti Jake – rompería ese libro después... los únicos que no me habían dado regalo (y no es que me quejara) eran Bella, Edward y Nessie.

Ellos teatralmente me señalaron una caja que, extrañamente se movía. Trate de oler a ver que era, pero no podía, la caja apestaba a vampiro fue como si se hubieran restregado contra la caja para que no oliera.

Me acerque despacio. Abrí la caja cautelosamente y... ¿¡porque rayos me regalaron esto?? Era un pequeño perrito, que extrañamente me recordó a Renesm...

- es hembra, y lo compramos especialmente por eso – aclaro con petulancia Eddie, oh, dios. Como pudieron comprar esto, no recuerdo que haya pedido un perro, para eso ya tengo a mi manada. Mire a Bella confuso. Ella, como "buena amiga" me sonrió casi igual que la barbie, excepto que ella es mejor actriz.

El perrito me siguió moviendo la cola entusiasmado. Bueno, era eso o estar junto con quien crees es tu depredador. La manada extrañamente estaba en silencio – poco común en ellos – la humillación no se hizo esperar mucho, todos se reían exceptuando a Nessie. Ella solamente jugaba con el perrito.

- no te molestes Jake – Bella me hizo un mohín, que me hubiera parecido tierno si fuera otro momento. Le levante una ceja – es que solo te quisimos hacer ese regalo por Renesmee – uff, menos mal y pensé que era para mí. Edward me sonrió maligno. Oh oh – y... para ti – en ese momento no me importo romperme la mano con tal de taparle la boca a Bella, pero como siempre el guardaespaldas Eddie leyó mi mente y me detuvo. Aguafiestas – así podrás imprimarte de el y dejar a Renesmee en paz, dejándonos felices a todos – levante mis cejas lo máximo que pude ¿¡como se le pudo ocurrir?!. Bella pensó que estaba pensando en otra cosa porque empezó a hablar rápidamente -... y tranquilo prometimos no comérnoslos, hasta Emmett lo hizo – voltee hacia él y me levanto los pulgares como si hubiera ganado la copa mundial de algún deporte.

Eddie le susurro alo a Bella que hizo que todos los Cullens se rieran, la manada y yo nos miramos ¿de qué se estarían riendo? Él me miro divertido y negó con la cabeza.

_Inhala_

_Exhala_

_Inhala_

_Exhala _

_Tranquilo Jake. Todo va a salir bien. Solo es producto de tu imaginación de lobo, a lo mejor Nessie té esta metiendo imágenes en la cabeza. Si, eso es. Imágenes no producidas por tu imaginación._ _¿Por qué siento que hay mucha brisa en mis brazos._

Oh no.

El perro me desgarro la camisa revelando el estúpido tatuaje del estúpido lobo, haciendo que todos en verdad se rieran en medio de todo ese alboroto donde se escuchaba la voz de Bella preguntándole a alguien si eso era un tatuaje de verdad. También escuche a Seth preguntándose si había que hacérselo para seguir estando en la manada.

- será mejor que no lo hagas Seth – le recomendó Leah, como toda una madre.

- ¿Jake? – escuche la voz de mi pequeña Nessie.

- ¿Sí, pequeña? -

- ¿por qué te hiciste ese dibujo en tu brazo?

- oh... lo que pasa es que es una tradición -

- ¿entonces si nos las tenemos que hacer alfa? – Seth me las iba a pagar – viste Leah si era verdad – ella me miro molesta, negué con la cabeza y ella suspiro.

- ¿Jake? – Nessie otra vez – ¿y yo puedo hacerme uno? – Bella y Edward se quedaron quietos, me miraron sorprendidos. Luego mire a Nessie, ella me miraba esperanzada.

Me reí histéricamente asustándola.

- no, no te lo puedes hacer Nessie -

* * *

Después de eso, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Y con nada me refiero a mí.

Tuvieron que llevarme al consultorio de el Doc, ya que un medico normal no podía hacerlo sin sospechar. Seth, como buen lobo fiel a su manada, se hizo el mismo tatuaje ¡hasta con la misma humana horripilante!. El perrito – ahora se llamaba Vanessa ¡que curioso! – vivía para jugar con Nessie y estar conmigo cuando estaba transformado, Bella creía que me iba a imprimar de Vanessa pero parecía que era al revés. Renesmee, - que ahora aparentaba de trece – se comportaba de forma extraña, pero mejor no ahondonemos en el tema.

Lo único bueno de mi cumpleaños – además de la comida y los regalos no para perros – fue que si pude utilizar el regalo de la barbie. Le tache el "Jake" y le puse un "Vanessa" en el. Y lo del libro, uff, le tuve que agradecer a la rubia, Vanessa había acogido como hotel cinco estrellas, a la mitad de pulgas que podría tener Seth en todo el año.

De todas maneras fue un cumpleaños especial, exceptuando vampiros, hombres lobos y a una híbrida.

* * *

_Oh, que raro me salió..._

_Cambiando el tema. ¿les gusto? Porfavorporfavorporfavor __¡un review!_

**(1): **es una tienda de barbies, no se si en los otros paises haya

**(2): **ver mi perfil

**(3): **los que se leyeron Harry Potter, igual que Narcissa Malfoy

_**¡Review! **_


End file.
